interdimensionalgamingfandomcom-20200213-history
The Search for Curiosity - Pt.2
December 31th, 2041: The Search for Curiosity - Part 2:1 Journal Entries by Doctor Cornelius Lorenzini, astrophysicist stationed at Helios Outward Station, 200 kilometres from the Noctis Labyrinthus. I have spent several days combing the outer ranges of the Noctis and staying away from the higher radiation zones. While I am not concerned about any threat to my personal safety, it is important that I gathered data on where the radiation was emanating from. It is not any great concentration of heavy metals, I am certain of this now. Pockets of trapped gasses? There would need to be quantities of radon that would be blasting forth from the surface. No, this is something else. It is centered, somewhere in the middle of the Noctis. Is this an impact crater? Is there something else there? It is the only logical hypothesis. Logical! Ha. I feel that I am quickly steeping into an arena where logical is no longer something to be considered. Despite surveying around most of the Noctis over the last few days I have yet to uncover even the slightest trace of where Curiosity may have gone. A significant dust storm that blew up on the 28th further hampered my efforts as the sensor package in my survey craft was having trouble seeing through a combination of high levels of gamma radiation and obscuring dust. I shall need to begin my efforts of going down into the Noctis itself. Simply surveying the outside regions is not going to be enough. Into the belly of the beast, as it were. On other matters it seems that my reports on the radiation levels of the Noctis were simply too good. The researchers back at Olympus were "impressed with the detail" and are sending me an assistant. Despite my various protestations and complaints, I shall have a young, eager and helpful post-graduate here. Guardians save me. I shall need to prepare for their arrival and somehow cloak my true intentions. Or perhaps convince the little squeaker to aid me in my search. I shall need to first see who they are sending me and if they can be trusted. I received a call from my daughter yesterday. Christmas was a few days ago, and I spent it out on the dunes zipping around a radioactive canyon. She understands. Computer? Reminder, send return message tomorrow. Cornelius, out. January 05th, 2042: The Search for Curiosity - Part 2:2 Journal Entries by Doctor Cornelius Lorenzini, astrophysicist stationed at Helios Outward Station, 200 kilometres from the Noctis Labyrinthus. *cough* My assistant arrived two days ago. As I feared, young, eager, and very devoted to her studies. "Rock formations and the effect of terraforming on habitable planets." I knew I wasn't being careful enough when I tossed out that report on the formations near the Noctis! At least I've got her patrolling around, as I claimed that the sand storms (which are getting worse) are causing me to confuse where the formations were. An easy lie, and one that has kept her out of my hair most of the time. I have ventured deep into the Noctis the last two days. The gamma radiation levels are truly remarkable as one travels deeper into those crags and twisted pathways. Perhaps uncanny is the proper term. I can find no natural reason for such high levels, and I begin to wonder if my initial hypothesis regarding a crashed ship is correct. To find a crashed Guardian ship! I would get my spot back at Harvard. *cough* I believe I may have found the first trace of Curiosity. I have tapered my enthusiasm lest it grab control of me, but I must be careful. With the amount of radiation down in those massive trenches, I have to be careful. Still! I found today what appears to be treads in the ground. I was not entirely sure, but it was in an area that was relatively untouched by the howling winds that roar above. They lead to an area that is intensely radiated, and I will not be able to follow right away. I have sent back to Harmonia-1 for a shielded suit, the kind they use for fixing reactors. I hope I will receive it soon. Ah, a message. I shall return shortly. -- Blast and damnation! Apparently my recent reports on the radiation levels in this area have garnered some attention back at Harmonia! They are sending three more assistants out here to "help me catalogue the anomalous readings." I shall need to find a way to have them patrol the Noctis and report any abnormalities. I should be thankful I suppose. This means my work, even if it was initially utterly invented, is receiving some attention. I shall need to write Laura back and let her know what is happening. Computer, set reminder notification: Write Laura tomorrow. Yes, overwrite previous reminder. The assistant returns. I shall need to let her know that more of her fellows are coming. Cornelius, out. Category:Curiosity Rover Category:Noctis Labyrinthus Category:January 5, 2042 Category:Laura Lorenzini